


A Touch of Sweetness

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: “Aren’t you gonna, you know, eat it?” He asks, eyes moving to look at the cake completely untouched on top of the table.“Nope,” Hinata’s mouth turns into a mischievous smile, moving his head closer to Yuta and making him look back at him again, “I have a way tastier treat in front of me right now, the cake can wait.”“Aniki, that wassobad.”





	A Touch of Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> The Hinayu tag is a barren wasteland so I decided to try reviving it, and what day is better than their own birthday?  
> Happy birthday, 2wink!

“Yuta-kun, good morning~!” Is about as much warning Yuta gets before getting pounced and pulled from sleep right into full awakeness with a startled yelp from both himself and his cats, who were until that moment still peacefully sleeping by his feet.

 

Heaving, he looks down to find Hinata perched on his lap, smiling as if he hadn’t just almost given him a heart attack, “Aniki... why are you so loud this early...” his voice is still wobbly from trying to recollect his breath, heart pounding against his rib cage and brain still not completely computing being awake so abruptly, too sleepy to even acknowledge Hina and Yuyu hissing at them from the floor.

 

“It’s not that early, it’s time to get ready for school already.” Is the answer Hinata gives him, not moving from his comfortable place on top of Yuta. “And also, it’s a special day today, so that’s why!” His smile is radiant, and would probably work better on his brother if it wasn’t at 7 in the morning with him slowly getting angry of being up.

 

Alas, it doesn’t work much at all, and Yuta moves only to throw Hinata out of his lap and consequently out of bed, covering himself with the blankets again and set on going back to sleep, ignoring Hinata’s pained shriek from hitting the floor. It’s a bit hard, considering he still hasn’t calmed down enough for him to do it, so he hears Hinata getting back on the bed, feels him getting under the covers and sliding closer.

 

“Yuta-kun, come on…” it’s a whisper this time instead of a shout, followed by Hinata’s arm pulling Yuta for a cuddle. “We do have to get up, but with you being cute and stubborn like this not even I can get the will to go, you know~?” He touches his forehead against Yuta’s, skin warm, and honestly sounding like he wouldn’t get out of bed as well. And he doesn’t, he just stays like that, hugging Yuta, comfortable as if school didn’t exist and they could just lay down for the entire morning.

 

“Alright, I’m up…” Yuta grumbles, finally giving up and opening his eyes. He’s sleepy and grumpy, and as comfortable and alluring sleeping the entire morning sounds, he knows it’s not an option. Hinata’s smile is back on his face, looking like he just won a battle by making Yuta open his eyes on his own instead of having to just carry him off the bed if he took too long (which happened more often than not). Before Yuta can comment on that though, Hinata leans in and gives him a peck on the lips, followed by a quiet giggle.

 

“Happy birthday, Yuta-kun.”

 

“....!!  _ Aniki!! _ ” Yuta tries to free his arms from being squished between both of their bodies in a way to push Hinata off the bed again, blushing furiously; but Hinata’s hold is strong, and he laughs a little louder when he moves to kiss Yuta’s forehead this time, calling him cute and adorable for getting flushed over a kiss. He only gives up after a good half minute of Yuta weakly hitting on his chest with whatever space he could find to do so, and lets him go in favour of getting up so they wouldn’t lose any more time.

 

“Come on, Yuta-kun, let’s go.” He extends his hand to Yuta, who after being released was looking down at the bed and visibly pouting, so endearing Hinata feels the urge to just get back into bed and kiss him again, but he knows better, so he just shakes his hand a little, an incentive for Yuta to give up being grumpy and just get up already, and he does, still not looking in Hinata’s direction.

 

With that, they properly start their morning routine as usual. While this was one of the rare times Yuta was actually awake and not a stumbling mess while brushing his teeth and putting on his uniform, he still let Hinata brush his hair and tie his tie for him, although not even acknowledging his existence while he did so, nor while they have breakfast.

 

Only when they’re already putting on their shoes at the front door did Yuta finally say something, eyes down. “Hey, Aniki…” Hinata turns around from turning the keys to look at Yuta, a hum escaping his throat as a sign to go on, but that suddenly turns into an exclamation when he gets pulled by the hem of his sleeve right into his brother’s direction, Yuta leaning to kiss him on the mouth, not at all like the brief peck from earlier on the bed.

 

They keep at it for a while, Hinata too baffled to move or react much with his brain frying and thought of  _ Yuta-kun? Kissing me just like that? When the day barely begun? Oh no this is too much for me too much too much too much _ , and the kiss only stops when Yuta leans away, his mouth slowly forming a mischievous smile. “Happy birthday to you too.” He proceeds to walk right past Hinata, opening the door and making his way to school, leaving his brother behind to get himself together on his own.

  
  


*

  
  


The day goes by as the usual when some student is having a birthday. Both the twins get into their classrooms with only simple greetings from their classmates, and when school ends, they get thrown together at a “surprise” party everyone already expects after Anzu did it the first 10 times, but still didn’t make it any less fun. It lasted until sundown, and they were very grateful all the idol practice paired with their own unusual training paid off, so they still have enough energy to not even breathe heavily when the end comes and they make their way to the shoe lockers.

 

When they’re just past the entrance gates, Hinata feels Yuta’s hand touching the end of his blazer, a sign for them to hold hands they’ve had for years now, and is granted without a need for words from either end. When Hinata interlaces their fingers, he uses the moment to also pull Yuta closer to him, their hands mostly hidden between their bodies so it would be hard for people passing by to notice it, and also a great way of staying warm since it was still winter. They stay like that the entire way, even when Hinata has to open the door to their apartment, thanks to Yuta being thoughtful enough to be on his left side instead of his right, and also the one holding the bags with the gifts they’ve gotten at school. Begrudgingly, specially on Hinata’s side, they let go once they’re inside, needing their hands to take off their shoes and school blazers.

 

Hinata does it in lightning speed, excited now that they’re home and completely alone together. They’ve got the night free to do whatever they want, which means Hinata is looking forward to just staying glued to his brother the entire time. “Yuta-kun, let’s-” the words can barely leave his mouth before Yuta turns around, interrupting him in favour of his own words.

 

“You can get in the bath first, Aniki, I’m gonna put the gifts in our room and feed the cats while you’re at it.” He takes Hinata’s bag from his shoulders and walks to their bedroom, leaving a dejected Hinata behind before he even has a chance to argue about wanting to take a bath together.

  
  


*

  
  


Yuta only enters the bath the moment Hinata gets out, leaving him to prepare dinner alone. When he gets out as well, dinner is already made, waiting for him at the low table in the living room, a smiling Hinata sitting on the other side with Yuyu sleeping, her head on one of his legs.

 

“I made our favourites for today!” he exclaims, opening his arms as if he was showing him a big banquet, which it almost was considering there were only two people there and at least 8 dishes in front of him. 

 

“It looks delicious, Aniki.” Yuta says, smiling back at him when he sits down.

 

Dinner goes by mostly quiet, their mouths occupied by food and attention taken by the new episode of a show they liked on TV, nothing much different than what they do everyday. Yuta finishes eating first, and waits until Hinata is done as well before getting up without a word and walking into the kitchen.

 

“Eh? Yuta-kun? What are you doing?” Hinata cocks his head a bit in the direction where Yuta went, confused and curious at the same time.

 

Yuta comes back seconds later with a small cake in his hands, white and decorated with strawberries and pink hearts on top - not the finest handiwork there is, but clearly made with effort and care. He puts it down on the table right next to Hinata and looks at him, blushing before even saying his words, “I made this for you…” he pauses, as if gathering the courage to say his next words, “onii-chan”.

 

Hinata’s heart squeezes at the sight, tears threatening to fall, and Yuta barely has enough time to take a breathe before he’s being tackled to the ground, Hinata’s arms around his neck and head against his chest “Yuta-kuuuuun!!!” The sound of his excitement is muffled by how tight he’s pressing himself against Yuta, so he lifts his head up to say his next words, “That’s  _ so _ sweeeet! and you called me onii-chan!! Is that the reason you didn’t go in the bath with me!? You’re so cute!” Hinata doesn’t waste another second before peppering Yuta’s face with kisses, Ignoring his protests of  _ Aniki, that tickles!  _ until he changes his target from Yuta’s forehead and cheeks to his mouth.

 

He plants a kiss there, then a second and a third before Yuta stops him with a hand to his chest, pushing him away lightly, still a little out of breath from the laughing and sudden kissing. “Aren’t you gonna, you know, eat it?” He asks, eyes moving to look at the cake completely untouched on top of the table.

 

“Nope,” Hinata’s mouth turns into a mischievous smile, moving his head closer to Yuta and making him look back at him again, “I have a way tastier treat in front of me right now, the cake can wait.”

 

If humans could self ignite, Yuta would probably do so with how red he became at that cheesy, ridiculous sentence his brother just said. But he couldn’t, so he just hid his face behind his hands to conceal his flush, “Aniki, that was  _ so _ bad.” His voice came muffled, but not actually sounding that displeased.

 

“Mhm…” was his answer, Hinata moving to kiss Yuta’s neck now that his face was hidden, “it doesn’t look like you disliked though.” He punctuates that with a light bite, Yuta’s only reaction being a silent intake of air. Dissatisfied with that, Hinata moves down to his chest, hands going under Yuta’s shirt and slowly making their way up until he finds a nipple, and pinches it between his fingers. This time it’s way better, Yuta lets go of his face and a moan comes out of his mouth, quiet but enough to make Hinata content, eyes twinkling with how cute Yuta looks under him. 

 

So he goes on, lifting Yuta’s shirt to get it completely out of the way in order to get easier access to his nipples. His right hand continues to grab one between his fingers, while he lowers his head to meet the other one with mouth, licking and sucking it to full hardness, Yuta writhing slightly below him, trying to hold back his moans. Which is a big no; his voice was so sweet early, it should be a crime that he’s trying to keep it in. Hinata lowers his left hand then, grabbing Yuta’s crotch and smiles delightedly when he finds that he’s almost at full hardness just from the foreplay they’ve done until now. He presses his hand against it and once again Yuta lets out a moan he can’t contain, which goes straight to Hinata’s dick.

 

Not satisfied by just staying in the living room anymore, considering where they’re taking things, Hinata gets up and pulls Yuta with him by the hand, giving him a brief kiss, “let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?” Yuta only shakes his head in affirmation instead of using words, and kisses him again, keeping at it the entire way until the bed, where Yuta just topples and falls on top of it, prepared to bring Hinata down with him.

 

But he doesn’t, because the moment he falls down, he hears a loud meow coming from his side, and turns his head to see that he landed almost on top of Hina, who until then was sleeping soundly on his covers. Now, she was up and giving him an ugly stare, incredibly angry at being so rudely woken up for the second time that day, now by a different owner. “Oh no...” Yuta extends a hand to pet her head, an apologetic look on his face, “Hina, I’m so sor-” he can’t even finish his sentence before Hina ducks her head away from him and pushes his hand away with one of her paws, hissing at him, clearly not up for apologies. She just jumps off the bed, walking to the door of the bedroom and hissing one more time before going in the living room’s direction.

 

“Well,” Hinata starts, still looking at the door, “I’m sure she’ll be angry at us for a few days now, huh…” though he doesn’t seem all that bothered about it, not wasting any time in turning back to Yuta and getting on top of him. Sadly, his boner had gone down completely with what just happened, but he’s sure he can make it come back quicker than it even took on the first time. “Yuta-kun,” Hinata grabs Yuta’s face, making him look back at him since his gaze was still directed at the corridor, “let’s get back at it, ok?” he punctuates that by grinding down against Yuta, eliciting a small groan from him, and closing the rest of the distance between them to kiss him, as if what they were doing before didn’t get interrupted at all.

 

Yuta follows suit easily, grabbing Hinata’s hips to keep him grounded and opening his lips to allow Hinata’s tongue inside, hot against his own. It turns messy quickly, with how Hinata keeps pressing against his crotch and his quickly rising erection, until they have to break apart to breathe again. Hinata just takes a few seconds before he moves his attention to Yuta’s neck, trailing kisses down it until his shoulder, where he allows himself to leave a hickey, knowing that spot is covered by their clothes, and then another one, determined to keep going when he feels Yuta’s hands letting go of his hips to pull his shirt up. Hinata stops then and backs away just enough so he can take it off quickly, going back to Yuta’s shoulder as soon as he’s free.

 

He doesn’t get to enjoy it for nearly as long though, because Yuta takes that opportunity to push him down against the bed, changing positions so now he’s the one on top, sitting between Hinata’s legs with a hungry look on his eyes. “Eh?” Is the best his brain comes up with. It wasn’t that he was displeased with this outcome, but Yuta taking the lead like this was so rare it took him by surprise. First the sudden kiss in the morning, then the cake, and now this? It really  _ is _ his birthday after all. Well, both their birthdays, and he might as well give Yuta later the same amount of love he just received. So he lets Yuta do what he wants, which involves sliding down until his head is facing Hinata’s crotch, and he bends down the last few centimeters to blow air in the direction of the wet spot already formed there, his erection almost painfully hard.

 

Not interested in torturing his brother for long — at least not today —, Yuta pulls down Hinata’s pants and underwear all at once, freeing his cock in one swift movement and making it bounce back against his belly. Hinata closes his eyes and hisses at the feeling of both the cold air hitting him and the relief of not having anything constricting him anymore.

 

“Aniki, pass me the lube.” Yuta calling him makes Hinata open his eyes, looking down at his brother, and admiring the beautiful view of him laying down between his legs, eyes glistening in the low light of the room and mouth so,  _ so _ close to his cock. It actually takes a few seconds and some blinking for his brain to get back and compute the request. Hinata hurriedly extends his arm to his side then, opening the drawer on the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube and pass it to Yuta’s waiting hands, now with his focus completely on him.

 

Yuta opens the cap and squeezes a considerable amount on his hand, warming it between his fingers before pressing a single digit inside Hinata, slowly and carefully, while also leaning down to kiss the tip of his dick. “Ah- Yuta-kun, that’s-” it’s hard for Hinata to form words, but he knows he doesn’t have to only depend on them too. He puts one of his hands on top of Yuta’s head, patting him slowly, and Yuta knows exactly what he means with that, an incentive for him to go on.

 

Heat envelopes the head of Hinata’s dick, the feeling of Yuta’s tongue slowly sliding down as he takes more of him makes him moan buck his hips up, seeking more of that heat, until he hits the back of Yuta’s throat. Hinata hears him choking at that, and although it feels amazing, he worries enough to try and pull out of his brother’s mouth, only to find that he can’t, Yuta’s hand keeping him pinned where he is while he tries his best to get adjusted to him.

 

It takes a bit, but soon Yuta is completely accustomed, slowly bobbing his head up and down his dick at first, making Hinata whimper, until he gradually ups his speed, taking him to the back of his throat again and swallowing so his precum won’t escape. It’s so heavenly and Hinata is so focused on the pleasure and in not moving his hips up until he hits deep with every thrust, he doesn’t even notice when a second finger enters him until he feels it rubbing his prostate. “Ah- holy shit—” he moans, loud and not able to control his voice. It feels like too much, with Yuta’s tongue licking the underside of his cock when he moves up until he focuses on sucking the head, and his fingers fucking into him. Hinata’s grip on Yuta’s hair gets tighter, giving up to the need of rutting up into his brother’s mouth and trying to fuck himself into his fingers all at once.

 

Yuta doesn’t fight him, instead letting go of his hip, moving his hand to Hinata’s thighs to rub it up and down, motivating him to go harder. It truly feels like a dream, and when Yuta inserts a third finger, fucking him harder and hitting his prostate with bend of his fingers. It doesn’t take long until Hinata’s coming, pulling Yuta’s head down until he’s buried inside completely and shooting directly down his throat, Yuta swallowing and milking him completely, only sliding up when Hinata lets go of his head, then licking Hinata’s softening dick clean.

 

“That…” his breath is ragged, heaving a bit, “was wonderful.” Yuta smiles at him, head rested against his thigh and his fingers still inside, but still so he won’t overstimulate Hinata. 

 

“I’m glad,” Yuta trails kisses down his inner thighs, sitting up and lifting Hinata’s leg with him until his kisses reaches his knee, where he bites playfully, “but it’s not over yet.” He punctuates that by biting harder, then licking the mark he left behind.

 

If it was possible for him to get hard again so fast, Hinata absolutely would, but it was too soon still, his dick only twitching with that as its only reaction.

“Yuta-kun,” his voice is but a whimper as he lifts his arms to pull Yuta down. “kiss me again.” It’s more of a plead than anything, Yuta obliging by lowering his torso and meeting Hinata’s mouth with his, his arms encircling his neck to drag him to him further, until he feels Yuta’s chest against him. His mouth is pliant to Yuta’s ministrations, and tasting his own bitter cum on his tongue is more of a turn on than anything, just remembering how good Yuta was at blowing him earlier.

 

A movement of Yuta’s fingers inside him makes a moan escape his mouth, only to be swallowed by his brother’s. He’s definitely getting hard again, and can barely wait until Yuta’s dick is inside him. “H-hey,” he says between kisses, prompting Yuta to stop and pull back — as much as he can with Hinata’s arms still hugging him, anyway — and opening his eyes, “you can put it inside already, I- I want to feel you.”

 

Yuta hums in response, grabbing one of Hinata’s arms to make him let go and sitting up completely, removing his fingers from him. The feeling of emptiness at that almost unbearable, making him plead again, begging to Yuta with  _ come on come on come on _ , the time it takes for him to apply lube to his cock thoroughly seeming like an eternity. He only stops when he feels the head of Yuta’s dick on his hole, entering him slowly, turning his words once more into only moans and whimpers. Still, Yuta is too slow, careful as he enters him, and Hinata won’t take that.

 

His legs lock around Yuta’s hip, pulling him so the rest of Yuta’s dick gets inside in one swift movement, his moans in tandem with each other. “A-aniki!” Yuta exclaims, both hands going on each side of Hinata’s torso to support himself. “Don’t do that so sudden- Ah-” he can’t finish his sentence, a roll of Hinata’s hips substituting his words for moans. It was a taunt, a way of him saying to talk less and just move already.

 

So Yuta does, bending back a little only to grab one of Hinata’s legs, his hand behind the knee, and he bends it forward until it touches Hinata’s torso. He’s so glad for their flexibility, the view of Hinata bent under him, being able to see exactly where they connect, something straight out of heaven. Yuta pulls back slowly, the same speed he was earlier, and then shoves back all at once, Hinata’s moans and the way he clenches around his dick so good it makes him want to stay there forever, buried to the hilt, just basking in the way that hit envelops him.

 

“Now  _ that’s  _ perfect.” Hinata manages to form a single sentence before pulling Yuta down again, crashing their mouths together and tapping his back with the leg that’s still around him. Yuta takes the sign and moves again, creating a rhythm of alternating between slow and hard that drives Hinata crazy, until Yuta’s dick hits a perfect spot, dragging against his prostate, and he has to pull back from the kiss to be able to breathe with all the cries of pleasure leaving his mouth, just letting their foreheads touch as he rolls his hips to make Yuta hit that spot again.

 

Now that he located it, Yuta makes sure to keep rubbing there with every thrust, quickening his pace and fucking him harder into the mattress, his body sliding with every thrust. “T-that’s so- ahh- so good Yuta-kun…” Hinata hiccups, his words interrupted by moans, “you feel- mhmm- so  _ good _ inside-- inside me.”

 

Those world said out loud, paired with the way Hinata keeps clenching his cock, makes heat build on him until his movements grow messy, giving up on hitting his prostate in favour of seeking his own pleasure, but no less thoughtful of Hinata as he grabs his dick, pumping it to give him as much pleasure as he’s feeling. Hinata throws his head down with a mewl at that, two places being stimulated at once too much for him. “It feels good inside of you too-” Yuta stops for a particularly hard thrust, “onii-chan.” And that’s enough for Hinata to cum, crying as he spills so hard against his belly some of it hits his chest, Yuta milking him while  _ onii-chan _ still echoes in his mind.

 

That final clench of Hinata as he cums is just enough for Yuta too, and it’s just a few more thrusts before he buries himself to the hilt one last time, cumming deep inside Hinata and staying there so not a drop can spill. The feeling of Yuta’s cum inside him makes Hinata’s dick give a weak twitch, a last bit of cum he hadn’t released dripping on his belly.

 

Finally done, Yuta collapses by Hinata’s side, still careful enough to not pull out, not yet. They both just stay there for a while,  cooling down, the only sound between them the one of their breaths. “You called me onii-chan again.” Hinata is the first to break the silence, a grin on his face as he looks into Yuta’s eyes.

 

“Y-you don’t have to keep mentioning it…” he blushes, and Hinata’s grin gets bigger. Yuta’s so cute like that, it’s almost like he wasn’t fucking Hinata senseless just some moments ago, and still had his cock buried inside him. But Hinata doesn’t mention it, just huddles closer so they can cuddle, his chin atop Yuta’s shoulder as his arms as he wraps his arms around him; and Yuta does the same, ignoring how sweaty they are and the way Hinata’s own cum, still on his belly and chest, sticks them together.

 

After a while more of them just staying like that, the dick inside him starts to feel uncomfortable, so he just wiggles his hips until Yuta takes the sign and pulls out, his cum now spilling from Hinata’s hole. “We really should go and take a bath now.” 

 

“Mhm,” Hinata answers, but only moves to get more comfortable on Yuta’s hold, “later, I just want to stay like this right now.”   
  
“Ok,” Yuta concedes, hugging his brother tighter against his chest “that sounds good too.”

Hinata closes his eyes, comfortable the way they are for now, the thought of letting go to move elsewhere horrible when compared to how cozy and warm it was to stay in Yuta’s embrace. “I love you, Yuta-kun.” He says for the first time that night, voice muffled by Yuta’s neck and already sounding sleepy.

 

“Yeah, I love you too.” Yuta doesn’t sound much better, already drifting off as he speaks, apparently just as content as Hinata is as he moves his hand to lazily brush his fingers on Hinata’s hair.

 

And that’s good, Hinata thinks as he drifts off as well. Even if they’ll probably regret it when they wake up in a few hours, right now this is exactly how he wants to be, how he wants to spend the last few hours of their birthday: snuggled together, his body sated from sex and his heart full from how much he loves Yuta. He can’t imagine a single situation better than that.

 

So with one last kiss to Yuta’s neck, he drifts into a dreamless sleep, because there’s no dream that can compare to how he is now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The full names of the cats are Hinageshi & Yukiyanagi, if anyone's wondering. Hina and Yuyu are just nicknames they find cute because it's also a pun with their names, and we know they love doing that.  
> Thanks for my dear friend for being my beta, and another one for helping inspire me into writing this (even though the fanfic itself was a surprise)!


End file.
